


A Red Rose Tinged with Despair

by butteredc0rn



Category: Dangan Ronpa: The Kyokoverse, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, I'm Sorry, M/M, but i'm playing this straight as an arrow, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredc0rn/pseuds/butteredc0rn
Summary: Shinguji Korekiyo descends into the monster world, determined to explore the cultures hidden beneath the earth. What will happen when a certain funny skeleton decides to lend him a hand?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

Sans gazed sadly through the Grillby’s window, watching the snowflakes drift by and settle in heaps on the ground.

“You alright, Sans? You’ve hardly touched your food…”

He jumped at the voice. His eyes darted around, looking for the source, until they settled on a figure standing next to his table.

“Oh, Red. It’s just you. Ya really got my bones rattlin’!” Sans joked.

Red Bird didn’t laugh. They stared, concerned.

“...I’m fine, Red. I just need some time.”

“If you say so. But… I’m always here if you need anything, okay? I know it was rough-”

“I said I’m fine!” Sans winced — he shouldn’t have yelled. “Sorry… I just… I don’t want to talk about it.”

Red nodded. “I understand. Well, I need to get going. See you around.” They waved goodbye and headed out.

Sans watched as they walked away. He felt guilty for shouting, but the breakup had been hard, and Red really should’ve known better than to bring it up. The disgust in Nagito’s face, the anger rolling off him in waves as he stormed out of the house, his last words, “I hope you’re happy…”

Sans didn’t want to think about it. Couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He held his head in his hands. The loneliness was so profound, he could feel the ache in his bones (heh). He needed a distraction, something, anything, to take his mind off the incident.

When his internal monologue was interrupted by a young man trying to collect his bearings, he knew he had found just that.


	2. The Fall

Mt. Ebott. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return. They say that there are monsters, sealed within the Underground, waiting for curious passersby to wander too close to the barrier so they can reach out and devour them whole.

Korekiyo knew there was always a hint of truth in legends. But he also knew it was in human nature to fear that which is not understood, to mask such fear with anger and hatred, war and slaughter, stories that portray their irrational fears as true monsters.

He shifted the heavy backpack on his shoulders. He was well-prepared for his journey, having done so much fieldwork before. He had provisions for at least two months, longer if he rationed them well; a tent and sleeping bag; several notebooks and pens; and a bunch of other gear.

The climb was difficult, but uneventful. Because of the legends, few people dared approach Mt. Ebott, so there was no trail to follow. It was an uphill hike through dense underbrush, with no signs of any human ever setting foot on the mountain. The complete lack of human influence was almost eerie. However, other than that, it was no different from any other mountain Kiyo had climbed during his travels.

Days passed. At long last, Korekiyo was nearing the summit of Mt. Ebott. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed — it seemed there was less truth in the legends than he had hoped. He had seen plenty of flora and fauna, but it was all native to the world he knew. Nothing strange. No monsters. He sighed. At least he knew the hike back down would be-

His foot caught on a vine. He tripped. There was a hole in the ground, hidden by the brush. He fell, down, down, into the darkness.

And then, nothing.


End file.
